Express $0.4561$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.4561$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{5}{100} + \dfrac{6}{1000} + \dfrac{1}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{4561}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $4561$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{4561}{10000}$